There are cases where the electrical characteristics of a biological sample are measured and the measurement results are used to determine the properties of the biological sample or to discriminate the types of cells etc. contained in the biological sample (e.g. see PTL 1). As the electrical characteristics to be measured, complex dielectric constant and its frequency dispersion (dielectric spectrum) are given. The complex dielectric constant and its frequency dispersion are generally calculated by using a solution holder or the like including electrodes for applying a voltage to a solution and measuring the complex capacitance or the complex impedance between the electrodes.
Furthermore, for example, PTL 2 discloses a technology in which information on blood coagulation is acquired from the dielectric constant of blood, and describes “a blood coagulation system analyzing device including a pair of electrodes, applying means for applying an AC voltage to the pair of electrodes at prescribed time intervals, measuring means for measuring the dielectric constant of blood disposed between the pair of electrodes, and analyzing means for analyzing the degree of working of a blood coagulation system using the dielectric constant of blood measured at the time intervals after the anticoagulant effect working on the blood is removed.”
As a container for storing a biological sample when measuring the electrical characteristics of the biological sample, for example, PTL 3 discloses a container for the electrical measurement of biological samples in liquid forms, the container including at least a biological sample holding unit made of a resin for storing a biological sample in a liquid form and an electrically conductive unit fixed to the biological sample holding unit, in which the biological sample holding unit and the electrically conductive unit are integrally formed in a state where a part of the electrically conductive unit is buried in the biological sample holding unit.
In the electrical measurement of a biological sample, electrical continuity with a measuring circuit is made by electrical contacts being, from the electrical measuring device side, brought into contact with electrodes provided in a container or the like storing the biological sample. For a specific configuration of the electrical contact unit, for example, a component formed of a movable metal part and a fixed metal part or the like connected by a spring or the like is used as the electrical contact unit.